Many modern building control systems, or building automation systems, include a programmed, computerized, “intelligent” network of building controllers that monitor and control the mechanical, lighting and/or other systems of a building. The use of building control systems can, for example, reduce energy use, reduce maintenance costs, and/or increase the comfort of a building. In many cases, the building controllers used in such building control systems are application specific controllers, or embedded building controllers, that are adapted to control a particular function and/or region of a building. Such embedded building controllers come in a wide range of sizes and capabilities that are application specific for controlling a particular type of device or system within a building.
Many building control systems have a personal computer or other general purpose computer or workstation connected to the building control system network. Building control software is typically run on the personal computer or workstation, and is used to help control and/or monitor the operation of the overall building control system. The building control software can, for example, help setup, configure, program and/or monitor the various embedded building controllers on the network, as well as monitor and control the operation of the overall building control system. The building control software typically communicates with the various embedded building controllers that are connected to the building control network.
In many cases, the building control software is licensed to the end user, and the license can contains certain restrictions. For example, the license may restrict the number of devices on the network, the number of devices that can be managed on the network, the number of points in the system, the functionality or features of the building control software available to an end user, and/or the number of users on the network or that can simultaneously access the building control software. In addition, licenses for building control software can be tied to a particular personal computer that is connected to the building control system network and the license may not be easily transferred to another personal computer. These are just a few example licensing restrictions that are commonly associated with building control software.
Typically, to enforce the license restrictions, a license file is provided that includes the authorization for the building control software. In some cases, the license file is provided on a hardware dongle, sometimes known as a hardware key or token. A hardware dongle is a small hardware device that is typically directly connected to the general purpose computer running the building control software, such as the above-referenced personal computer or workstation. The hardware dongle typically authenticates the use of the building control software on the computer or workstation. In some cases, the hardware dongle is connected to the computer or workstation via a PCMCIA interface, a USB interface, a parallel port interface, or a printer port interface. When the hardware dongle is not connected to the computer or workstation, the building control software typically runs in a restricted mode or not at all, depending on license terms. The use of hardware dongles can have certain disadvantages including, for example, a relatively high cost of implementation, a relatively high amount of technical support, physical access to the personal computer, and/or manually moving the hardware dongle from one personal computer to another to transfer the license.
Rather than using a hardware dongle, and in some cases, a license file is installed on the hard drive of the general purpose computer or workstation that runs the building control software, such as the above-referenced personal computer or workstation. In such cases, the license file may be “keyed” to a unique hardware identification of the personal computer. During use, the building control software may read the license file to authenticate the use of the building control software and/or functions provided therein. As with hardware dongles, this approach has certain disadvantages. For example, installing the license file on the hard drive of the computer or workstation that runs the building control software may require a new license file to be issued from the manufacturer whenever the user wishes to run the building control software on a different computer or workstation, or when the original computer or workstation fails or needs to be upgraded. However, in some cases, when a license is reissued, there may be no way to verify that the old license is no longer being used. Also, technical support may be required when installing and maintaining the license file.